warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Hexadecimal Colour Chart
<<<< Back To T-Codes Adding different backgrounds and colours to your web design will make a big difference on how many people stay just for the view to how many people will actually subscribe to your website. Here is my entire compiled list of colours for HTML users, so only use these if you know the codes and how to add them to your CSS files & websites. In Blogger, you can set the colours in the background colour in your Template Editor and even in the Reverted Classic Template Editor, so you won't have to be scared. Notice that I've included my own 798's branded colours & Digg's, as examples. Highlighted Text Name / colour HTML-code 798®: BlueLight® #00BFFF Snapchat® Background Colour (RGB: Red 255 | Green 255 | Blue 1) #FFFF01 Warren Woodhouse®: INDEX Background Colour (RGB: Red 128 | Green 0 | Blue 0) #800000 Microsoft® Windows® Grey (RGB: Red 240 | Green 240 | Blue 240) #F0F0F0 Orange® (RGB: Red 255 | Green 201 | Blue 14) #FFC90E Warren Woodhouse®: woodhousegames Background Colour (RGB: Red 153 | Green 217 | Blue 234) #99D9EA Fallout 4’s Vault-Tec’s Blue (RGB: Red 126 | Green 163 | Blue 207) #7EA3CF Fallout 4’s Vault 111’s Yellow 1 Of 2 (RGB: Red 239 | Green 221 | Blue 111) #EFDD6F Fallout 4’s Vault 111’s Yellow 2 Of 2 (RGB: Red 255 | Green 194 | Blue 0) #FFC200 Dew Yellow (RGB: Red 181 | Green 230 | Blue 29) #B5E61D Digg® Header Background Colour (OLD) #1B5790 Digg® Header Text Colour (OLD) #B3DAFF Digg® Links Colour (OLD) #105CB6 Digg® Tab Background Colour (OLD) #4684BE Digg® Tab Text Colour (OLD) #B3DAFF Digg® Selected Tab Text Colour (OLD) #D41717 PlayStation® App & PlayStation® Background Colour #003791 Snow #FFFAFA GhostWhite #F8F8FF WhiteSmoke #F5F5F5 Gainsboro #DCDCDC FloralWhite #FFFAF0 OldLace #FDF5E6 Linen #FAF0E6 AntiqueWhite #FAEBD7 PapayaWhip #FFEFD5 BlanchedAlmond #FFEBCD Bisque #FFE4C4 PeachPuff #FFDAB9 NavajoWhite #FFDEAD Moccasin #FFE4B5 Cornsilk #FFF8DC Ivory #FFFFF0 LemonChiffon #FFFACD Seashell #FFF5EE Honeydew #F0FFF0 MintCream #F5FFFA Azure #F0FFFF AliceBlue #F0F8FF lavender #E6E6FA LavenderBlush #FFF0F5 MistyRose #FFE4E1 White #FFFFFF Black #000000 DarkSlateGray #2F4F4F DimGrey #696969 SlateGrey #708090 LightSlateGray #778899 Grey #BEBEBE LightGray #D3D3D3 MidnightBlue #191970 NavyBlue #000080 CornflowerBlue #6495ED DarkSlateBlue #483D8B SlateBlue #6A5ACD MediumSlateBlue #7B68EE LightSlateBlue #8470FF MediumBlue #0000CD RoyalBlue #4169E1 Blue #0000FF DodgerBlue #1E90FF DeepSkyBlue #00BFFF SkyBlue #87CEEB LightSkyBlue #87CEFA SteelBlue #4682B4 LightSteelBlue #B0C4DE LightBlue #ADD8E6 PowderBlue #B0E0E6 PaleTurquoise #AFEEEE DarkTurquoise #00CED1 MediumTurquoise #48D1CC Turquoise #40E0D0 Cyan #00FFFF LightCyan #E0FFFF CadetBlue #5F9EA0 MediumAquamarine #66CDAA Aquamarine #7FFFD4 DarkGreen #006400 DarkOliveGreen #556B2F DarkSeaGreen #8FBC8F SeaGreen #2E8B57 MediumSeaGreen #3CB371 LightSeaGreen #20B2AA PaleGreen #98FB98 SpringGreen #00FF7F LawnGreen #7CFC00 Green #00FF00 Chartreuse #7FFF00 MedSpringGreen #00FA9A GreenYellow #ADFF2F LimeGreen #32CD32 YellowGreen #9ACD32 ForestGreen #228B22 OliveDrab #6B8E23 DarkKhaki #BDB76B PaleGoldenrod #EEE8AA LtGoldenrodYello #FAFAD2 LightYellow #FFFFE0 Yellow #FFFF00 Gold #FFD700 LightGoldenrod #EEDD82 goldenrod #DAA520 DarkGoldenrod #B8860B RosyBrown #BC8F8F IndianRed #CD5C5C SaddleBrown #8B4513 Sienna #A0522D Peru #CD853F Burlywood #DEB887 Beige #F5F5DC Wheat #F5DEB3 SandyBrown #F4A460 Tan #D2B48C Chocolate #D2691E Firebrick #B22222 Brown #A52A2A DarkSalmon #E9967A Salmon #FA8072 LightSalmon #FFA07A Orange #FFA500 DarkOrange #FF8C00 Coral #FF7F50 LightCoral #F08080 Tomato #FF6347 OrangeRed #FF4500 Red #FF0000 HotPink #FF69B4 DeepPink #FF1493 Pink #FFC0CB LightPink #FFB6C1 PaleVioletRed #DB7093 Maroon #B03060 MediumVioletRed #C71585 VioletRed #D02090 Magenta #FF00FF Violet #EE82EE Plum #DDA0DD Orchid #DA70D6 MediumOrchid #BA55D3 DarkOrchid #9932CC DarkViolet #9400D3 BlueViolet #8A2BE2 Purple #A020F0 MediumPurple #9370DB Thistle #D8BFD8 Snow1 #FFFAFA Snow2 #EEE9E9 Snow3 #CDC9C9 Snow4 #8B8989 Seashell1 #FFF5EE Seashell2 #EEE5DE Seashell3 #CDC5BF Seashell4 #8B8682 AntiqueWhite1 #FFEFDB AntiqueWhite2 #EEDFCC AntiqueWhite3 #CDC0B0 AntiqueWhite4 #8B8378 Bisque1 #FFE4C4 Bisque2 #EED5B7 Bisque3 #CDB79E Bisque4 #8B7D6B PeachPuff1 #FFDAB9 PeachPuff2 #EECBAD PeachPuff3 #CDAF95 PeachPuff4 #8B7765 NavajoWhite1 #FFDEAD NavajoWhite2 #EECFA1 NavajoWhite3 #CDB38B NavajoWhite4 #8B795E LemonChiffon1 #FFFACD LemonChiffon2 #EEE9BF LemonChiffon3 #CDC9A5 LemonChiffon4 #8B8970 Cornsilk1 #FFF8DC Cornsilk2 #EEE8CD Cornsilk3 #CDC8B1 Cornsilk4 #8B8878 Ivory1 #FFFFF0 Ivory2 #EEEEE0 Ivory3 #CDCDC1 Ivory4 #8B8B83 Honeydew1 #F0FFF0 Honeydew2 #E0EEE0 Honeydew3 #C1CDC1 Honeydew4 #838B83 LavenderBlush1 #FFF0F5 LavenderBlush2 #EEE0E5 LavenderBlush3 #CDC1C5 LavenderBlush4 #8B8386 MistyRose1 #FFE4E1 MistyRose2 #EED5D2 MistyRose3 #CDB7B5 MistyRose4 #8B7D7B Azure1 #F0FFFF Azure2 #E0EEEE Azure3 #C1CDCD Azure4 #838B8B SlateBlue1 #836FFF SlateBlue2 #7A67EE SlateBlue3 #6959CD SlateBlue4 #473C8B RoyalBlue1 #4876FF RoyalBlue2 #436EEE RoyalBlue3 #3A5FCD RoyalBlue4 #27408B Blue1 #0000FF Blue2 #0000EE Blue3 #0000CD Blue4 #00008B DodgerBlue1 #1E90FF DodgerBlue2 #1C86EE DodgerBlue3 #1874CD DodgerBlue4 #104E8B SteelBlue1 #63B8FF SteelBlue2 #5CACEE SteelBlue3 #4F94CD SteelBlue4 #36648B DeepSkyBlue1 #00BFFF DeepSkyBlue2 #00B2EE DeepSkyBlue3 #009ACD DeepSkyBlue4 #00688B SkyBlue1 #87CEFF SkyBlue2 #7EC0EE SkyBlue3 #6CA6CD SkyBlue4 #4A708B LightSkyBlue1 #B0E2FF LightSkyBlue2 #A4D3EE LightSkyBlue3 #8DB6CD LightSkyBlue4 #607B8B SlateGray1 #C6E2FF SlateGray2 #B9D3EE SlateGray3 #9FB6CD SlateGray4 #6C7B8B LightSteelBlue1 #CAE1FF LightSteelBlue2 #BCD2EE LightSteelBlue3 #A2B5CD LightSteelBlue4 #6E7B8B LightBlue1 #BFEFFF LightBlue2 #B2DFEE LightBlue3 #9AC0CD LightBlue4 #68838B LightCyan1 #E0FFFF LightCyan2 #D1EEEE LightCyan3 #B4CDCD LightCyan4 #7A8B8B PaleTurquoise1 #BBFFFF PaleTurquoise2 #AEEEEE PaleTurquoise3 #96CDCD PaleTurquoise4 #668B8B CadetBlue1 #98F5FF CadetBlue2 #8EE5EE CadetBlue3 #7AC5CD CadetBlue4 #53868B Turquoise1 #00F5FF Turquoise2 #00E5EE Turquoise3 #00C5CD Turquoise4 #00868B Cyan1 #00FFFF Cyan2 #00EEEE Cyan3 #00CDCD Cyan4 #008B8B DarkSlateGray1 #97FFFF DarkSlateGray2 #8DEEEE DarkSlateGray3 #79CDCD DarkSlateGray4 #528B8B Aquamarine1 #7FFFD4 Aquamarine2 #76EEC6 Aquamarine3 #66CDAA Aquamarine4 #458B74 DarkSeaGreen1 #C1FFC1 DarkSeaGreen2 #B4EEB4 DarkSeaGreen3 #9BCD9B DarkSeaGreen4 #698B69 SeaGreen1 #54FF9F SeaGreen2 #4EEE94 SeaGreen3 #43CD80 SeaGreen4 #2E8B57 PaleGreen1 #9AFF9A PaleGreen2 #90EE90 PaleGreen3 #7CCD7C PaleGreen4 #548B54 SpringGreen1 #00FF7F SpringGreen2 #00EE76 SpringGreen3 #00CD66 SpringGreen4 #008B45 Green1 #00FF00 Green2 #00EE00 Green3 #00CD00 Green4 #008B00 Chartreuse1 #7FFF00 Chartreuse2 #76EE00 Chartreuse3 #66CD00 Chartreuse4 #458B00 OliveDrab1 #C0FF3E OliveDrab2 #B3EE3A OliveDrab3 #9ACD32 OliveDrab4 #698B22 DarkOliveGreen1 #CAFF70 DarkOliveGreen2 #BCEE68 DarkOliveGreen3 #A2CD5A DarkOliveGreen4 #6E8B3D Khaki1 #FFF68F Khaki2 #EEE685 Khaki3 #CDC673 Khaki4 #8B864E LightGoldenrod1 #FFEC8B LightGoldenrod2 #EEDC82 LightGoldenrod3 #CDBE70 LightGoldenrod4 #8B814C LightYellow1 #FFFFE0 LightYellow2 #EEEED1 LightYellow3 #CDCDB4 LightYellow4 #8B8B7A Yellow1 #FFFF00 Yellow2 #EEEE00 Yellow3 #CDCD00 Yellow4 #8B8B00 Gold1 #FFD700 Gold2 #EEC900 Gold3 #CDAD00 Gold4 #8B7500 Goldenrod1 #FFC125 Goldenrod2 #EEB422 Goldenrod3 #CD9B1D Goldenrod4 #8B6914 DarkGoldenrod1 #FFB90F DarkGoldenrod2 #EEAD0E DarkGoldenrod3 #CD950C DarkGoldenrod4 #8B658B RosyBrown1 #FFC1C1 RosyBrown2 #EEB4B4 RosyBrown3 #CD9B9B RosyBrown4 #8B6969 IndianRed1 #FF6A6A IndianRed2 #EE6363 IndianRed3 #CD5555 IndianRed4 #8B3A3A Sienna1 #FF8247 Sienna2 #EE7942 Sienna3 #CD6839 Sienna4 #8B4726 Burlywood1 #FFD39B Burlywood2 #EEC591 Burlywood3 #CDAA7D Burlywood4 #8B7355 Wheat1 #FFE7BA Wheat2 #EED8AE Wheat3 #CDBA96 Wheat4 #8B7E66 Tan1 #FFA54F Tan2 #EE9A49 Tan3 #CD853F Tan4 #8B5A2B Chocolate1 #FF7F24 Chocolate2 #EE7621 Chocolate3 #CD661D Chocolate4 #8B4513 Firebrick1 #FF3030 Firebrick2 #EE2C2C Firebrick3 #CD2626 Firebrick4 #8B1A1A Brown1 #FF4040 Brown2 #EE3B3B Brown3 #CD3333 Brown4 #8B2323 Salmon1 #FF8C69 Salmon2 #EE8262 Salmon3 #CD7054 Salmon4 #8B4C39 LightSalmon1 #FFA07A LightSalmon2 #EE9572 LightSalmon3 #CD8162 LightSalmon4 #8B5742 Orange1 #FFA500 Orange2 #EE9A00 Orange3 #CD8500 Orange4 #8B5A00 DarkOrange1 #FF7F00 DarkOrange2 #EE7600 DarkOrange3 #CD6600 DarkOrange4 #8B4500 Coral1 #FF7256 Coral2 #EE6A50 Coral3 #CD5B45 Coral4 #8B3E2F Tomato1 #FF6347 Tomato2 #EE5C42 Tomato3 #CD4F39 Tomato4 #8B3626 OrangeRed1 #FF4500 OrangeRed2 #EE4000 OrangeRed3 #CD3700 OrangeRed4 #8B2500 Red1 #FF0000 Red2 #EE0000 Red3 #CD0000 Red4 #8B0000 DeepPink1 #FF1493 DeepPink2 #EE1289 DeepPink3 #CD1076 DeepPink4 #8B0A50 HotPink1 #FF6EB4 HotPink2 #EE6AA7 HotPink3 #CD6090 HotPink4 #8B3A62 Pink1 #FFB5C5 Pink2 #EEA9B8 Pink3 #CD919E Pink4 #8B636C LightPink1 #FFAEB9 LightPink2 #EEA2AD LightPink3 #CD8C95 LightPink4 #8B5F65 PaleVioletRed1 #FF82AB PaleVioletRed2 #EE799F PaleVioletRed3 #CD6889 PaleVioletRed4 #8B475D Maroon1 #FF34B3 Maroon2 #EE30A7 Maroon3 #CD2990 Maroon4 #8B1C62 VioletRed1 #FF3E96 VioletRed2 #EE3A8C VioletRed3 #CD3278 VioletRed4 #8B2252 Magenta1 #FF00FF Magenta2 #EE00EE Magenta3 #CD00CD Magenta4 #8B008B Orchid1 #FF83FA Orchid2 #EE7AE9 Orchid3 #CD69C9 Orchid4 #8B4789 Plum1 #FFBBFF Plum2 #EEAEEE Plum3 #CD96CD Plum4 #8B668B MediumOrchid1 #E066FF MediumOrchid2 #D15FEE MediumOrchid3 #B452CD MediumOrchid4 #7A378B DarkOrchid1 #BF3EFF DarkOrchid2 #B23AEE DarkOrchid3 #9A32CD DarkOrchid4 #68228B Purple1 #9B30FF Purple2 #912CEE Purple3 #7D26CD Purple4 #551A8B MediumPurple1 #AB82FF MediumPurple2 #9F79EE MediumPurple3 #8968CD MediumPurple4 #5D478B Thistle1 #FFE1FF Thistle2 #EED2EE Thistle3 #CDB5CD Thistle4 #8B7B8B grey11 #1C1C1C grey21 #363636 grey31 #4F4F4F grey41 #696969 grey51 #828282 grey61 #9C9C9C grey71 #B5B5B5 gray81 #CFCFCF gray91 #E8E8E8 DarkGrey #A9A9A9 DarkBlue #00008B DarkCyan #008B8B DarkMagenta #8B008B DarkRed #8B0000 LightGreen #90EE90 Category:CodesCategory:Blog_codesCategory:Blog_codes_html